


Лоуренс и цимес

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Вы меня, конечно, спросите, как этот самый Лоуренс смог сделать всем больную голову, а себе личную радость? И я знаю, что я вам отвечу правду, а вы можете думать себе что хочете..."
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Лоуренс и цимес

**Author's Note:**

> ретеллинг рассказа А.Гугина ["Красный борщ и Фирочка"](http://mishpoha.org/kukhnya-mishpokhi/254-krasnyj-borshch-i-firochka)

Ночному сторожу Музея естественной истории Лоуренсу Дэйли таки очень сильно повезло. Вы будете смеяться, но он устроил себе наконец личную жизнь.

Нет, сначала ему, конечно, не то чтобы не везло, сначала Лоуренса Дэйли никто за полноценного партнёра не считал, даже его бывшая жена Эрика. Вот Эрика особенно!

Когда эта самая Эрика выходила замуж за Дона — не какого-то там шлемазла, а брокера! — и бросала букет невесты, Лоуренс даже не поднял свой тухес от стула и продолжал спокойно кушать куриную ножку.

— Ай, я вас умоляю, мне почти сорок, и за всё это время если кто и смотрел на меня, так только чтобы спросить, как пройти в музей бесплатно!

Вы же помните, что Лоуренс работал ночным сторожем в этом самом музее.

А жил он после развода со своей мамой и старой ржавой тойотой, которая последние два года совсем не работала. Хотя мама Лоуренса тоже не работала. Из работающих во всей квартире был только Лоуренс. И все бы продолжалось так, как оно есть, если бы Лоуренсу не повезло.

И ему таки так повезло, что все не понимали как. Хотя да, экспонаты у него по ночам оживали, но — то такое сомнительное везение, верно?

В общем, в Лоуренса втрескался экспонат. И не какой-нибудь там вождь гуннов Аттила или восковой президент Рузвельт, а самый что ни на есть древнеегипетский фараон. С золотой скрижалью. Фараона звали Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель Верхнего и Нижнего Египта. Но Лоуренс звал его «Ак», и фараон откликался.

За этим фараоном до Лоуренса полгода охотились все более или менее приличные экспонаты обоих полов, и даже экскурсовод Ребекка Хатман вздыхала о нём высокой грудью, а Ребекке Хатман таки есть чем вздыхать, что б вы себе там ни думали.

Одним словом, пока все портили себе нервы и хотели сделать личную жизнь с владельцем золотой скрижали, эту жизнь сделал себе ночной сторож Лоуренс Дэйли: потасканный тридцатишестилетний шлемазл с незавидной жилплощадью, десятилетним сыном и двумя табуретками имущества.

И кто бы мог подумать!

Вы меня, конечно, спросите, как этот самый Лоуренс смог сделать всем больную голову, а себе личную радость? И я вам, конечно же, отвечу. И я знаю, что я вам отвечу правду, а вы можете думать себе что хочете.

Однажды фараон Ак зашёл к Лоуренсу в комнату охраны по поводу сердца.

Не его сердца, а сердца уже его собственной мамы, мадам Шепсехерет. Та мама жила в Лондоне и как раз работала, в отличие от мамы Лоуренса: но когда выставка из Нью-Йорка приезжала в Британский музей, мадам Шепсехерет тоже оживала и делала сыночку больную голову, что тот никак не женится, а по этому поводу у неё болит сердце и сыночек явно хочет, чтобы мамочка померла ещё раз! И вот сыночек Ак пришёл к ночному сторожу Лоуренсу Дэйли посоветоваться за мамино сердце.

Но получилось, что он пришёл за мамино сердце, а получил сердце Лоуренса. И своё потерял.

Когда Ак в растерянных чувствах пришёл в комнату охраны, он потянул носом и тоже чуть не помер ещё раз. Потому что в комнате охраны пахло так, как когда-то давным-давно на берегах Нила, во дворце, где старая еврейская нянюшка будущего правителя готовила то, что самому будущему правителю даже пробовать не давали. Говорили — это еда простолюдинов. Но мама Лоуренса Дэйли за это название побила бы всех вениками и не дала бы плакать. Потому что эта еда называлась — цимес, который мама Лоуренса сготовила на еврейский Новый год и всучила своему сыну на работу. А никакая не еда простолюдинов. Но если Ак хотит так это называть, делайте что хочете, можно подумать, мне есть за это дело.

Тут дело в другом: Лоуренс сказал «Привет, Ак, хочешь попробовать?» — и Ак сказал, что таки да, конечно хочет, и что он четыре тысячи лет мечтал это поесть, и наконец-то его мечта исполнится. И она исполнилась. И Ак понял, что это то, что он искал всю свою жизнь и ещё четыре тысячи лет после. В смысле это цимес и Лоуренс. Или Лоуренс и цимес.

И когда он слопал всё и вытер рот рукой, как настоящий простолюдин, он почувствовал, что ему не хочется уходить. Хотя, конечно, придётся. Но потом он хочет прийти ещё раз. И он стал ходить каждую ночь в комнату охраны и просить, чтобы Лоуренс научил его это делать. В смысле — делать цимес, а не то, что вы подумали. Тому, что вы подумали, Ак сам кого хочете мог бы научить, а в особенности Лоуренса.

А за научить готовить цимес Лоуренс не то чтобы ломался, в его возрасте и в его статусе это смешнее цирка, поэтому согласился, взял у мамы рецепт, и теперь ему завидует даже Ребекка Хатман, несмотря на её объёмы и томные вздохи, и сам тот факт, что она таки женщина, а Лоуренс вовсе даже наоборот.

Так вы хочете узнать, что за такой цимес готовили Лоуренс вместе с Аком? Ну так я вам расскажу. Можете тоже приготовить и сделать себе счастливую жизнь, главное будьте здоровы и вовремя кушайте.

Вам нужна морковь. Берёте морковь, отрезаете пупочку сзаду, и она у вас есть. Положите её в сторону, а сами помойте под проточной водой изюм и чернослив, залейте горячей водой, чтобы стало мягенько. Главное, хорошенько разогрейте оливковое масло в каструлке с толстым дном, штоб шкворчало. И туда вывалите морковь, только до того порежьте кружочками.

Пока вы жарите морковь, посыпьте сверху сахар и корицу, влейте стакан воды и убавьте огонь так, как будто вам за него платить. Ну, то есть совсем-совсем тихенький чтоб. Накройте каструлку крышкой, и пусть ваша морковь там тушится себе молча до полуготовности.

Потом добавьте изюм и чернослив, ещё потушите под крышкой, а потом крышку уберите совсем и пусть оно теперь уже жарится, пока не выпарится вся вода.

Потом добавьте щепоточку соли и капельку перца — опять, как будто вам за них платить! — и мёд. Мёд просто вот непременно: древние египтяне и не менее древние евреи знали за вкусную еду, и мёд был в Древнем Египте священным продуктом и деликатесом: что не мешало некоторым еврейским нянюшкам добавлять его потихонечку себе в праздничный цимес.

Потом всё проще некуда.

Положите ложкой по тарелкам, что вышло, и суньте сверху пару листиков мяты, если найдёте. А если не найдёте — ну откуда, допустим, в комнате охраны мята? — то можно кушать так. И горячим, и холодным. Кладём, значит, это всё в тарелочку и ждём владельца скрижали, чтобы осчастливить его этим вот покушать и личной жизнью.

И чтоб вы мине были здоровы.


End file.
